


White mocha with rasberry syrup

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is a barista, Derek is cute, Derek works at Starbucks, First Meeting, Fluff, Jackson is a kanima, M/M, Stiles is a student, Stiles is cute, Werewolfs are known, coffee shop AU, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: At the end his eyes went to the last one and he'd swear everything just stopped. He was skinnier and paler then the others, with messy hair and black beanie covering part of them. He was wearing claret blouse with "Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team" at the front and dark jeans. Derek had no idea why he was paying attention to what that boy was wearing .





	White mocha with rasberry syrup

It's been three months since Derek started working in Starbucks near Beacon Hills University. That town wasn't big although nearly every supernatural being wanted to live or study there, not only because they could be open about who they are but also there was the best Criminology section in the State. Hale wasn't a student himself but he was an alpha who lost his pack and was looking for new one, unsuccessfully. First days of working were pretty busy considering the amount of people visiting that place but he didn't complain. That kept him busy from thinking, even though same faces everyday were boring. One day the monotony was broken by a group of freshmen and a new employee.  
Derek was working hard just as always until his boss came to him with a redhead girl by his side.  
"This is Lydia. You'll train her." he just said before leaving back to his office.  
"Hi." men smiled reaching his hand. "I'm Derek Hale."  
"Lydia Martin." girl smiled politely shaking his hand as she was scanning him with her smart eyes. "And I can start right away. It's not my first Starbucks."  
"You'll help me with washing the dishes then... Our lack of cups is showing." he joked leading her to the back room with huge sink. "So... Are you a freshman?" he asked when they put on gloves and started cleaning.  
"Yes but in IT section." she answered.  
"Why here then? There is better IT like a town away."  
"I like Beacon Hills. I grew up here and I have friends.... Besides it's safe..." she admitted.  
"So are you something more...?" He asked shyly not looking at her.  
"Sort of." she smiled.  
"Yea... me too..." he confessed before he heard his co-worker voice from the front.  
"Derek I'll go on a break, can you replace me?" blonde girl asked.  
"Be in a minute." he shouted back. "Okay.." he said to Lydia. "I think you can handle it alone for a moment." he smiled. "I'll be back soon."  
When he took his place behind the counter a group of five people came in. They all seemed like they're the same age and Derek looked closer as they sat by the table few feet away from him. There were two girls, one Asian with long black hair and one western beauty with short dark-blonde and three guys. First on the left looking like a total douchebag had dark short hair with gel keeping the front up, guy next to him had light brown skin, unusual jawline and also dark hair, now Derek saw he was holding the Asian girl's hand. At the end his eyes went to the last one and he'd swear everything just stopped. He was skinnier and paler then the others, with messy hair and black beanie covering part of them. He was wearing claret blouse with "Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team" at the front and dark jeans. Derek had no idea why he was paying attention to what that boy was wearing and why he decided to use his super hearing to find out what they were talking about.  
"So Lydia got the job?" the douchebag asked.  
"Yea." weird jawline answered. "She said she'll be here from ten to seven."  
"So she know them.." Derek thought.  
"She's probably in the back washing dishes. Everyone starts like that." Asian girl laughed.  
"So you guys leave today?" the cute guy asked. Wait... Cute? No... He wasn't cute... Was he?  
Hale shook his head.  
"Unfortunately. Lydia said it's important and you know she's never wrong. Besides we will just kill this kanima and be right back." Western girl smiled like she was talking about her usual Sunday plans."We have like ten more minutes before leaving."  
"I'll just say goodbye to Lydia and we can go. Sooner is better." gel haired said before he got up and approached Derek. "Hey." he greeted. "My friend Lydia Martin is working here can you call her?" he asked.  
"No problem." Hale put on his usual smile before he disappeared in the back and came with her.  
"Hi Jackson." she smiled. "So you guys are going?"  
"Yea. We want to be back until midnight." he answered.  
"Good idea." she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is Derek, my new friend." she pointed at Hale.  
"Hi." alpha smiled as he shook his hand.  
"Hi, I'm Jackson, her boyfriend." he introduced himself politely.  
"Okay so be careful." she said before kissing him on his lips.  
"I will... I love you." He admitted before he left taking the western girl with him.  
"So they are your friends?" Hale asked.  
"Yea, we know each other since high school." she admitted. "Okay, I'm back to work." she smiled disappearing behind back doors.  
Talking to Lydia and meeting her boyfriend costed Derek so much attention he didn't realize when the guy he was calling cute in his mind approached to the counter.  
"Hi." he said smiling the way that made Derek's heart melt.  
"Hi." he smiled back. "What can I make you?"  
"I'll have white mocha with raspberry syrup please."  
"What size?"  
"Venti."  
"It'll be 5.49. Can I have your name?"  
"Stiles."  
Stiles.... That name was the only thing Derek could think about for the rest of the day, the same day Lydia introduced him to the rest of her friends: Kira and Scott.  
The next day Hale still couldn't get that boy of his head so he was glad when he saw him again this time he was alone.  
"Hi." he smiled at Derek.  
"Hi. The same thing like yesterday?" barista smiled back.  
"Yes, thank you."  
And that was all they were saying to each other. Derek wanted to ask him out but he couldn't find enough courage to do it and Stiles felt exactly the same way.  
Now the boy was coming alone everyday to study and after few days he was just heading forward his usual spot and Derek was bringing him coffee to the table.  
"You like him." Lydia said one day when they had shift together.  
"Who?" Derek acted like he didn't know what she was talking about.  
"Stiles." she answered. "Look... I know him for a long time and I can tell that he likes you too but he won't make the first move."  
"So you assume that I'm gonna do it?"  
"Why not. Go get him big alpha." when she said it he looked at her in fear. "How do I know? Talk to him and you'll find out. I can handle few people myself." She smiled pushing him forward so he began slowly walking to Stiles' table.  
"Can I join?" he asked when boy looked at him from the book.  
"S-sure..."  
"I'm Derek by the way." he introduced himself."So... What do you study?"  
"Criminology... And you?"  
"I'm not a student..."  
After that a awkward silent came in.  
"Okay Stiles here is the point." Derek spoke suddenly. He was an alpha, how couldn't he handle this. "I like you and Lydia said that you like me too so maybe you want to hang out sometime?"  
"I thought you'll never ask." boy smiled and in one moment his expression changed from a shy nerd to a cocky guy who use sarcasm as defense and can beat your ass with a baseball bat,  
"What?" Derek asked surprised.  
"I know you like me. Lydia told me." he explained.  
"She apparently knows a lot of things." Hale sighed.  
"Because she is a banshee." Stiles said like it was nothing.  
"Okay.... And you are?"  
"I'm human and relax I know you're a werewolf. Scott told me."  
"Scott is also a banshee?"  
"No.." Stiles laughed. "He is a true alpha and my best friend."  
"Right..."  
"You still wanna hang out?"  
"Of course." Derek smiled before he wrote his number on a cup. "Call me." he said before he get back to work.  
They met the next day at Stiles' house and he told him the story about his pack and his mother and Derek told him about the fire and how he lost his pack.  
"I'm sure Scott will agree for you to join." Stiles just said.  
They felt like they knew each other forever and week later Derek had a new pack and the cutest boyfriend in the world.  
"So your dad is a sheriff?" Derek repeated as they were sitting in Stiles' jeep on his driveway.  
"Relax sourwolf." Stilinski smiled. "A big bad alpha is scared of my dad?"  
"I'm not an alpha."  
"You are a co-alpha and that also counts."  
Sheriff Stilinski was surprisingly very supportive for his son having few years older, werewolf boyfriend.  
"Hurt him and I'll shoot you." he warned and Derek didn't have to be told twice.  
He knew that if he'd hurt Stiles he would not only be hunt down by his pack but also he wouldn't ever forgive himself. Stiles was everything he was looking for his whole life and he didn't want to loose it ever again.


End file.
